


King: The unknown truth

by HpSlytheringirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpSlytheringirl/pseuds/HpSlytheringirl
Summary: A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. When Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic became stronger as the Prophecy activates. Falling for a red headed boy, Harry questions whether or not its a good idea. Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily, Andrew, Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the Twins) and Hermione. Good Malfoys/Voldemort/death eaters. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!





	1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted on fanfiction.net :)

Thousands of years ag, in a land called Camelot, lived a king. He is an honest and the purest king that Camelot have ever seen. He united the magical and muggle world together. Despite his father law, the king allowed magic to be used. In his lifetime, he has never seen muggles and wizards working together. Wizards helping muggles out with healing while muggles help wizards with farming. All the kingdom says that the king has the knowledge of a raven, the cunning of a snake, the loyalty of a badger and the bravery of a lion. 

No one the king personally except for his servant, Merlin. Merlin came to Camelot to get away from people who wants to use him for his power. He hid his magic, but the king knew that he was special and requested him to perform it. This made Merlin happy as he was so used to hid who he was but now he can live in peace without any problems of someone finding out. Soon, both the King and Merlin became best friends/ brothers in everything but blood. The king was called Arthur. 

They together made Camelot a haven for those who are running from the hate that other kingdoms showing. Camelot became the only kingdom that accepts everyone, no matter what if they are muggle, magical or creature, Arthur made sure that they are safe and out of harm’s way. 

It was ten years before Camelot lost their king in battle against a rival kingdom who wanted Camelot to themselves. With his final breath, Arthur asked Merlin one thing that help protect Camelot. 

“Make sure that Camelot is hidden from those who want harm to those inside. Make sure that the castle is ready for the future king” Arthur told his long-term friend. Merlin nodded and Arthur passed on to the next adventure. 

Merlin, with a mission in mind, headed back to Camelot and quickly gathered everyone. 

“Today we had lost our king. He has given me a request that will help the future of Camelot” Merlin told everyone. 

“What is this request?” Rumer the high elf asked. 

“Hide Camelot and put a protection spell around it” Merlin said. 

“Does this mean we have to leave?” Rudolph the werewolf asked. 

“No” Merlin informed them. “I CAN place the necessary charms that will help to hide everything that once was here” 

“Can we stay?” All magical creatures asked. 

“Yes” 

“What about us? Can we stay?” A muggle asked. 

“No. The magic behind the charms are dangerous to non-magical person. I am sorry” Merlin informed the muggles. 

“It’s fine” One old lady said. 

“We need to leave as soon as possible” Merlin told them. “The magical creatures will stay and protect the castle and land for when the future king returns” 

“Future king?” Everyone asked. 

“Yes” Merlin said. “When Arthur was young he was visited by a young lady and she told him of a boy who will be king and restore everything together. We do not know when but it is possible” Merlin informed them. 

“Can we keep a journal for our descendants so they can come home, come back to Camelot?” A young pregnant girl asked. 

“Yes, but make sure that it is hidden from those who want to destroy our home” Merlin said. 

Everyone nodded and left to pack what they need for the long travel. 

Merlin talked to those who were staying. 

“Are you sure that you want to stay here?” Merlin asked. “Your status of a certain creature will be known as extinct creatures?” 

“We know of the risks but hopefully, we can give you a journal of our extinction that help wizards and non-magical to know about us” The leader of goblins said. 

“But we can send some of our own with you” 

“We do as well” other creatures told the old wizard. 

Merlin nodded and asked those who want to wonder the world to pack and meet in front of the castle gates. 

Merlin quickly looked at those who staying and make sure that they are alright before headed to his tent and packed. 

One more looked at his home, Merlin headed to the meeting spot and waited. 

Soon people and creature joined the old wizard. 

“Step out of the gates and run as fast you can” Merlin said to the creatures before turning to the muggles. “Make sure that you don’t mention that you are from Camelot and if they ask you where you are from, say that you are a traveller that is searching for a kingdom that will be safe from the dangers of the world”   
Everyone nodded. 

“What about you, Master Merlin?” A young child asked. 

“I will be traveling north hopefully finding someone who is like me” he replied to the young boy who came up to him and hug him along with other children. 

“Please be safe and hopefully we will see you soon” The boy said. 

“Maybe” Merlin said before signalling everyone through the gate. 

All the remaining creatures that will be staying looked at their family and friends as they leave. Many have tears in their eyes. 

That is the last time they would see them and it will be painful. They nodded to Merlin who looked at them for the final time. 

“Goodbye, my friends” Merlin whispered. 

Merlin turned around and went through the gate. He placed the charms that will help to hide the castle, the people and the land from invaders. 

After he finished casting the spell, Merlin headed north as creature ran for their lives as muggles headed is different place, remembering what Merlin said and write what has happened to Camelot and the instructions that had from Merlin. 

After couple of years since Camelot went into hiding, Merlin has gained five campions. First was Salazar Slytherin who merlin rescued from a fire that happened in his kingdom. Second was Rowena Ravenclaw who Merlin saved from a deadly fate that could end her life. Third was Godric Gryffindor who Merlin found when he was abandoned by his parents for his powers. Fourth was Helga Hufflepuff who help Merlin to heal Godric after he caught the flu. Finally, Morgana who was one of the people that escaped Camelot when he placed the wards around the kingdom. 

They all learned how to hide who they are and learn to control their magic. This made Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor & Hufflepuff think about building a school and pitched the idea to Merlin and Morgana who both agreed. 

On their travels, they all met a seer who told them of a prophecy that concerned Camelot. All wrote down what is said:   
Thousands of years after the death of King Arthur,   
A boy born as the seventh months dies,  
Makes his way in life with the purest and honest heart,   
His past comes to haunt him,   
He rules Camelot as great as king Arthur, 

With the help of a wolf, the heirs and his soulmate. 

Merlin and the others has decided that no-one knows about the prophecy except those who are involved. Merlin sent his and another letter to the goblins who are in the building of Gringotts bank, requesting that the letters to be placed in his vault with a spell, saying that a blond hair boy by the name of Draco Malfoy will retrieve it on his thirteenth birthday and that the other is for the goblin in charged. Morgana and the founders did the same thing except that only blood and magic can retrieve it.

It was three months that the founders have decide that Scotland is the perfect place to place their perfect school and requested that they leave to build it. Merlin nodded and told him that he was thankful that he met them and that he was pleased in how they did. 

Two months after the founders left, Merlin and Morgana headed to wales when they were ambushed by muggles. Merlin and Morgana fought side by side when Morgana killed by a knife through the heart. Merlin saw what has happened to his partner and friend, he picked her up and apparated to the founders. The founders were shocked at the appearance of Merlin and the body in his arms and asked what happened. Merlin explained and said that he is getting weaker and is close to death. 

“I want to let you know that you are my children that I have never had and hope one day that we can see each other” Merlin said as he passed on to the next life where he saw his oldest friend, King Arthur and Morgana. 

“Thank you for hiding Camelot. I can tell that the castle is happy and is waiting for its new owner” Arthur told his brother in everything but blood. 

July 31st, 1980: 11:59pm

A red headed woman sat in the hospital bed with a baby boy in her arms. He is her pride a joy. She knows that he will be the one that will defeat Voldemort when he is older and he will be called Andrew Peter Potter. She also has another child but she doesn’t want him. He felt weaker than her pride and joy. 

James held his baby boy in his arms. He knew that he is destined for remarkable things but he does not know what. Shame that his wife has not looked or touched the second baby. James know that the baby in his arms will be his heir whether his wife agrees to it or not. James know that he will name the baby in his arms. Harrison James Sirius Potter.   
'I will protect you until my dying breath' James thought. 

“James who is godfather to who and who is who?” Sirius asked. 

Lily butted in. “The one in my arms is Andrew Peter Potter, Heir to the Potter family and his godfather is Albus Dumbledore” 

“Okay” Sirius said before turning to the baby in James’ arms. “And this little one?” 

“Harrison James Sirius Potter and his godfather is Sirius black and Remus Lupin-Black” James said before turning to Lily. “Potter family will choose who is the heir and it will choose until the boys are a year old” 

“Andrew is the oldest so he is the Potter heir” Lily stated. 

“please shut up” James said. “You have not brought up as a potter so you do not know how the family magic work” 

Lily just huffed and turned back to her son. 

Remus walked into the room and felt ancient magic. He read about this in his ancestors’ journal and werewolf hand book that is only for werewolves. He felt that he should bow down to someone and he knows that it is not his pack brothers. 

“Mooney, are you okay?” James asked. 

“Yes. There is ancient magic in this room and I have a feeling that history will be changed” Remus said to his pack brother making sure that lily doesn’t over hears. 

Time skip: October 31st, 1981: Halloween

Voldemort appeared at potter home in Godric hallows. He felt the same magic that Remus felt back in the hospital when the boys were born. He was confused until he remembered what happened when he was in his last year of Hogwarts. 

“Young slytherin, when you reach your birthday, go to Gringotts and asked for a blood test. If you are my heir then you will able to retrieve something that will help the future of our world. Make sure you get the journals that are in the vault, it will tell you the truth about our line and the truth about why we left” The painting said before going to sleep. 

He read what the journals and the letter said about Camelot returning to the world and that they are to help the king when it is the time to take the throne. He knows that one of the potter’s children is the future king and he hope that it is the young one as everyone knows that he is the powerful one of the two. 

Voldemort knows that he cannot attack the house so he turned around and found Albus Dumbledore with his wand out and cast a spell. His mind went blacked. 

Albus Dumbledore knows that he wants to kill off all the lines that could link to Camelot and he will start off with Slytherin line. He quickly apparated away from the house.

Voldemort quickly kill the babysitter and headed to the nursery where the two boys lay. He pointed his wand at the green-eyed boy and muttered the killing curse. It was when he muttered the curse that he broke the spell that Dumbledore has put on him. 

“What have I done!” He said to himself as he watches the curse zoom to the boy. He wished he could protect the future king but nothing he can do until he saw something. A figure of a ghost. 

“Do not worry, Tom riddle, I am Arthur of Camelot and I will protect young Harry from the curse that you were forced to cast. There is one thing that could stop if I could redirect the curse to someone else” The figure said. 

“Redirected the curse to me please” Tom said. 

“If that you wished” Arthur told him. Tom nodded and braced himself for the curse. 

Arthur step in front of the curse and redirected it to Tom. 

With a smile, Tom burst into ashes and his spirit flew out of the house. Arthur smiled and fixed the boy who stared at him. 

Lily and James ran to their house when they felt the wards go down. Both have their own worries for the boys; Lily for Andrew and potential being the mother to the BWL while James worry for his harry and the dangers he was in. 

Lily was the first one to the house and headed to the nursery and to Andrew. She examined him for any scars and she saw one on his hand. She knew that he is the BWL and is very excited that she could get the fame and the fans that she always wanted. 

James came to the nursery and toward Harry and saw that he was passed out. Praying to the gods that he is alive and find a pulse. There is one. James slightly thanked the gods and began to search for any injuries. Only one and on his forehead, was the lightning bolt scar. 

Lily came to James and said. “James, our Andrew is the BWL” 

“Lily I do not care. My heir is injured and I want to make sure that he is alright” James snapped at her. 

“But Andrew need your focus not your heir” Lily said. “So, I suggest that we place Harry somewhere where he can be safe and trained Andrew” 

“I WILL NOT ABANDONED MY HEIR” James Yelled. 

“Well, tough luck. Harry will be placed in a lovely home and will attend Hogwarts when he is eleven” Dumbledore said before grabbing Harry and apparated out to god knows where. 

“NO!!!!!” James Yelled before turning to Lily. “I will get a divorce and I will make sure that you will not get a single Knut from me” 

James walked out of the house and apparated to Diagonally where he headed to Gringotts. 

It was that day that James last seen his son and heir and hopes that he could find him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. When Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic became stronger as the Prophecy activates. Falling for a red headed boy, Harry questions whether or not its a good idea. Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily, Andrew, Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the Twins) and Hermione. Good Malfoys/Voldemort/death eaters.  
> Warning: Slash- Harry/Fred Sirius/Remus Draco/Blaise James/Severus Past: Lily/James  
> Bashing: Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and Twins) Hermione, Dumbledore, Lily and Andrew bashing.

It has been ten years since that fateful night. Ten years since James had last seen his son. When he isn't working, James along with Remus and Sirius looked everywhere for him. But one thing he should have looked at was at the Dursleys.

Meanwhile, at No.4 Privet drive, a young boy of ten woke up to the screams of his uncle.

"WAKE UP, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen.

The boy slowly started to get out of bed and out of his 'bedroom' before Vernon yell again. The boy name is Harry. Harry Potter. He knows that he has a destiny. He knows that his father is looking for him. He knows that he is a wizard. He knows that headmaster has placed him with these foul creatures. He hate the old man with passion. Because of him, he is with these creatures and not with his father. He is with abuse and not love.

Walking slowly and in deep thought, Harry heard his uncle yell.

"FREAK, IF YOU ARE NOT IN THIS KITCHEN IN TEN SECONDS, I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH" Vernon yell making Harry flinch in fear before running to the kitchen.

Vernon saw Harry run into the room and stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING IN MY HOUSE?!" Vernon screamed at the boy.

Harry stood in fear as his uncle screams at him.

"Nothing" Harry said.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING TO ME!" Vernon yell before back handed him.

Harry fell to the floor. The pig man kick the boy in stomach and face. A cracking noise ran through the house. Blood over the floor as the man continued to beat the young boy.

The boy yelled at the man to stop but the man wouldn't.

'SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!' Harry thought before blacking out.

Vernon smiled hoping that the boy was dead.

In Diagonally, James, Sirius and Remus walked aimlessly down the street.

James suddenly stop, making Sirius and Remus stop.

"What wrong James?" Sirius asked.

"I thought heard something" James replied.

"I didn't hear anything" Remus said.

"I think I am imaging things" James said before continuing to walk.

Five step down the street, James stopped again.

"Seriously James, what wrong?" Padfoot and Mooney asked.

"I keep hearing things" James told them.

"I can't hear anything" Sirius said.

"I think they are coming from my mind" James said.

"What is the voice saying?" Remus said.

"The voice saying 'SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME' and I think its Harry" the black haired man told his friends.

"I think you listen to the voice" Sirius told his brother in all but blood.

"I think you are right" James said before apparating away to the source of the voice.

James appeared at Privet drive before rushing towards No. 4. Noticing that there is alarm wards around the house, James rushed to the door. He kicked the door and ran in. On the ground of the kitchen doorway was a bloody mess. He looked around the room when he saw the pig man beating a young black haired boy.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU WHALE!" James screamed at the pig man.

The pig man aka Vernon Dursley was startled. He has never been insulted in his life. Before he could talk, the man grabbed the Freak and disappeared.

When James rescued Harry from the Dursleys, Lily and Andrew were sitting down waiting for the house elf to bring the dinner. Andrew is an overweight ten year old. He is spoilt by his mother, headmaster and his so called fans. When his fans heard what James did to his mother and himself, they all called James a deadbeat father and husband. They believed that James abused them before taking off. Many fans helped Andrew and his mother with housing and food and giving them money. Andrew became arrogant and selfish, never cared about anyone but himself, his mother and headmaster. He hates his brother as it is his brother fault that his father left them. He hates him because he stole his title. He is next in line to be Lord Potter and Black as his godfather was going to give it to him upon his death. But no, his father and godfather has to give the title to HIM. He just wish that his brother would die so that HE can get what HE wants.

Lily knew that Dumbledore had placed Harry with her sister and husband and she hopes that they kill him before he enters the wizarding world. She also wishes that her husband would give Andrew, her precious boy, the title of Lord Potter. Lily hates James as much as she hates Harry. She hates James because HE took away everything she hopes for. Social Standard. She only married James for the title Lady Potter, be invited to every pureblood parties and able to wear beautiful dress and jewellery. Now she only has her beautiful, talented boy. She would kill the boy and everyone in her way of her becoming Lady Potter once more.

Because Lily hasn't gotten a job, they are using the money that Andrew's admires has given them to get a small one bedroom house. It was terrible house but it worth it as they can really afford a massive manor. They get food with the money but it mostly spent on sweets than anything else. Most of the time, they go without food for two days before Lily goes and get some money.

When James divorced her, he has gotten the manor and everything that did belong to him while Lily only gotten out of the divorce was Andrew. Both Andrew and Lily believed that James should have given them the manor as he would be living in a smaller house but no he didn't. He didn't care about Andrew and he only cares about the boy.

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore smiled. Everything was going to plan. He would rescue poor abused Harry from the Dursleys. He would be given mini tasks for the next seven years before he dies at the hand of Voldemort. When Voldemort does die, Dumbledore will kill him and declare that he is the one who defeated Voldemort and once again he will rule the world. He knows that Harry is the one that defeated Tom as Harry's magic is much stronger than his and Voldemort's. He tried to talk to James about getting back together with Lily so that Andrew can has a father figure in his life. James didn't have any of it. He believed that Dumbledore is an evil and power hungry man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. When Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic became stronger as the Prophecy activates. Falling for a red headed boy, Harry questions whether or not its a good idea. Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily, Andrew, Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the Twins) and Hermione. Good Malfoys/Voldemort/death eaters.  
> Warning: Slash- Harry/Fred Sirius/Remus Draco/Blaise James/Severus Past: Lily/James

Chapter 3

Back in Diagonally, James appeared in front of Remus and Sirius holding his unconscious son to his chest.

Sirius saw the state that Harry was in and rushed over.

"We need to get him home ASAP!" Sirius said to the other two marauders.

"Okay" James and Remus said before apparated out of diagonally.  
Sirius followed the two out of diagonally.  
The small group appeared at Potter manor.

"Misters James, Sirius & Remus. Welcome home" Pippy the House elf said.

"Hello Pippy" Remus said to the young house elf.

"Can you please set up a room for Harry please" James asked his house elf.

"Is it young master Harry?" Pippy asked James.

"Yes it is" Sirius said to the house elf.  
Pippy looked at the boy in James's arms and saw how bloody he wash. She continued to stare at the boy before she burst into tears.

"Poor young master Harry" Pippy muttered before turning to James and asked in a dangerous voice. "Who did this to him, Master James?"

"The Dursleys" James answered the house elf.  
Sirius and Remus were shocked that a house elf wanted to know who beaten the young boy up.  
Pippy was angry at the Dursleys. She wanted to go there and give them a piece of mind but she remember that she can't leave her young master without the proper care.

"I look after young master Harry" Pippy said.

"Okay and thank you, Pippy" James said as his two friends nodded.  
Pippy just bowed and took Harry away with her to a bedroom so that Harry can be patch up and rest.  
James, Sirius and Remus watched as the house elf pop away with Harry.

The three men spent the next couple of hours relaxing before heading to bed.  
The next morning, Harry woke up in a comfortable bed. Thinking that it is all a dream, Harry closed his eyes when something shocked him. He has to make breakfaster.  
Getting out of bed, Harry notice that the pain from yesterday is completely gone. But he didn't care as he have to get breakfast ready for the Dursleys.

Harry quickly ran down the massive staircase and into the dining room. He stopped at the doorway before going into the room.

"Sorry I was late un." Harry started to say before looking at the people inside the room. 

"You aren't my Uncle and why do you look like me?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.  
"Harry, calm down okay" Remus told the young boy. "I am you uncle Mooney but my really name is Remus Lupin. This is your other uncle Padfoot AKA Sirius Black and this is your father James Potter" Remus said as Harry calm his breathing down.

"You really did came" Harry said in a small voice.

"Yeah. I heard your voice in my head and I thought I was going insane but I remember the cries you used to do when you were a baby" James said to his son before standing up and hold out his arms, waiting for a hug.

"I remember that you want me and that Lily didn't" Harry told his father before rushing over to him and threw his arms around James neck.  
As the father and son has their moments together, Remus and Sirius talked about how to help Harry to overcome his fear of being near pig like people.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Lily and Andrew was sitting in the headmaster office with Dumbledore. This meeting is about the plan to kill of Harry before he reach his seventeenth birthday.

"I don't understand why the hell do you want Andrew to take part in these little adventures that is supposed to kill of my good for nothing son?" Lily questioned.

"Because I want the boy to die before he comes into his magical powers" Dumbledore told the red headed bimbo.

"So my son won't be in any danger?" Lily asked.

"No he won't" Dumbledore said.

"Good" Lily said as she grabs Andrew hand and drag him to the fireplace and flooing home.  
Dumbledore watch as the mother and son leave his office before speaking his plan out loud.

"First thing first, I need to check on the boy" Dumbledore said. "Secondly, I have to write a letter to my good old friend about his stone. Thirdly, I need to hire a person who has Voldemort at the back of their head. Finally, let the boy find out about the stone"  
The old man stood up and walked out of his office, not noticing a pair of oxy eyes staring into his back.

Severus Snape watched as the old goat walked out of his office before leaving himself. Severus heard both conservation between the headmaster and Lily in his animagus form. He knew that he have to tell James about what the wicked red headed witch and the old goat is planning for Harry. He has to wait for the old man to leave the office before following the man in his animagus form.

Fawkes knew that Dumbledore is evil as he was bonded to him by dark magic. He knows his real master and that master is Merlin. Fawkes spent centuries finding him. Now that the prophecy is coming true, he has to wait for his new master to come to him. Hopeful, his new master would break the force bond between the old man and himself. Fawkes also knew that Lily and Dumbledore weren't alone within the office as Severus was there. He knows that Severus is animagus and he knows that he uses his form to spy on Dumbledore and Voldemort.

With Dumbledore

The old man walked the halls of Hogwarts. He has one thing on his mind and that is killing Harry Potter. So deep into his thoughts, Dumbledore hasn't notice that he has arrived at the edge of the wards. Apparating away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore arrives at his destination. Looking around the street, the old man walked to No.4 and knocked on.  
The pig man answered the door and said "The boy is gone."  
Dumbledore looked at the pig man and said 

"What do you mean 'gone?'"

"Someone took him" Vernon told the man.

"Who?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Didn't catch the name but it looked like the freak" Vernon told him before closing the door on him.

Dumbledore was furious. No-one and I mean no-one shuts the door in his face. He also furious about James 'kidnapping' Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. When Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic became stronger as the Prophecy activates. Falling for a red headed boy, Harry questions whether or not it's a good idea. Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily, Andrew, Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the Twins) and Hermione. Good Malfoys/Voldemort/death eaters.
> 
> Warning: Slash- Harry/Fred Sirius/Remus Draco/Blaise James/Severus Past: Lily/James

Harry was sitting in the living room, two days after being rescued by his father. He gotten used to not doing any chores but he does help the house elves with cooking and the gardening. He enjoy being in the company of his father and uncles. He likes to hear about his family time at Hogwarts. He discovered the Potters' library and fell in love with all types of books.

James love Harry to piece and would do anything to help him to get over his time at the Dursleys. He love telling Harry about his life at Hogwarts. He was slightly disappointed that Harry enjoys reading and not playing pranks. But he likes that Harry is choosing what he wants to do and not letting anyone to tell him what they expected from him.

After a discussion about Harry's treatment from the Dursleys with Remus and Sirius, James decided that Harry should at least talk about it with him and his uncles. The three men walked into the living room and sat down across from Harry.

Harry was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice that his father and uncles has walked into the room. However, Harry did jumped when James cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Dad, Uncle Mooney and Padfoot" Harry said. "How can I help you?"

"Harry, we need to talk to you about something" James started.

"It about your treatment while you were staying at the Dursleys" Remus continued.

"We thought that it would be a good idea for you to talk about it with us" Sirius finished as Harry looked pale at the word Dursleys.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Harry asked, standing up getting ready to leave the room.

"Harry please sit down" James said.  
Harry stared at James and his two uncles before sitting back down. He know that it no point of leaving the room as they can find him.

"Harry before you start your story, can you tell us that Vernon has ever abused you sexually, mentally, emotionally or physically?" Remus asked, kneeling in front of Harry who nodded.

"Which one is it?" James asked, fearing that it was the first one.

"Physical, emotional & mentally" Harry said in a small voice.

Remus' eyes went to straight to amber as his wolf come close to the surface. How dare those creatures hurt my cub.

Sirius stared at the wall behind Harry as he comes up with a plan to kill the Dursleys.

James stared at the wall in anger. Anger and hatred. Those foul beasts will get what is coming. 

Harry stared at the three men as shame began to crawl through his body.

"I'm so sorry dad for not standing up for myself" Harry whispered making the three men to spin their heads toward him.

"Harry, it is not your fault" James told his son.  
Harry stared at his dad before leaping of the couch and into his father arms.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore apparated to the ministry. He needed the Auror to find Harry. He believed that the boy was kidnapped and that he is very important person and is needed to be found.

Strutted through the ministry, Dumbledore was met by Lily Evans.

"Albus!" Lily yelled to the old man, dragging Andrew with her.

"Lily" Albus replied back to the redheaded.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked the old Man.  
"Doing some business" Dumbledore said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get Andrew his inherence from James" Lily said making a face at James's name.

"Okay, I leave you to it" Dumbledore said before heading to the Auror department.

"BYE!" Lily yelled to the headmaster before heading to the floo with Andrew.

Dumbledore continued his way to the Auror department.

Back at Potter manor, James and Harry hugged as Sirius and Remus watched on.  
After a couple of minutes, James and Harry pulled away.

"Harry, when did the abuse started?" Sirius asked.

"It started when I was 4 year old." Harry replied. And with that Harry started his story about living at the Dursleys.

Back at the ministry, Dumbledore looked at the head Auror.

"What do you mean you won't find?" Dumbledore asked, his voice slowly lacing with anger

"You don't have the permission from his parents to look for him" Head Auror, John Mackles, said.

"Why do I need permission to ask you to find him" Dumbledore confused laced voice asked.

"Because if you don't have permission and we end up having to search for him, it will anger the child's parents" John said to the old man.

"Can the permission be from his mother?" Dumbles said looking into the man's eyes.

"Yes" The Auror said.

"Okay. Thank you for your time" Dumbledore said turning on his heels and walked out of the office.

'That man will one day realised that James Potter will never allow his son be near the man' John thought.

Dumbledore walked out of the office and toward the floo with a smug look on his face.

'That boy will never going to get the throne after I am done with him' Dumbles thought.

With Lily and Andrew, the mother and the son walked into Gringotts with smirks on their faces.

"I am here to request an inherence test for my son" Lily said meanly to the goblin teller.

"One moment please" The goblin told the pair before walking away.

Five minutes pass and there was no goblin. Five minutes turning to ten and it went on for ages until an ugly looking goblin walked towards them.

"Mrs Potter and young Mr Potter, follow me" the goblin told them.

'Finally' the two thought as they follow the goblin into a room.

"Mr Potter can you hold out your right hand with your palm faced up" the evil goblin said.

Andrew did what he was told and the goblin cut the boy palm and hold the hand over the parchment.

Within minutes the boy's inherence title when he is seventeen.

Andrew Peter Potter   
Blood status: Half-blood   
Parents: Lord James Charles Potter   
Lilian Rosaline Potter nee Evans  
Siblings: Harry James Potter  
Heirship: Secondary Potter Heir   
Magical Heir of Dumbledore   
Vaults: Vaults 876 (trust fund) 

Lily and Andrew looked at the parchment in shock.

'I should be heir to the Potter fortune' Andrew thought.

'What is going on' Lily thought.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lily and Andrew yelled like a banshee.

Meanwhile in the lobby of Gringotts, every member of the goblin nation smiled.

'They are going to be in a shock when they realise who the king of all magical world is' they thought evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. When Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic became stronger as the Prophecy activates. Falling for a red headed boy, Harry questions whether or not it's a good idea. Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily, Andrew, Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the Twins) and Hermione. Good Malfoys/Voldemort/death eaters.
> 
> Warning: Slash- Harry/Fred Sirius/Remus Draco/Blaise James/Severus Past: Lily/James

At Potter Manor, Harry had just finished his story when he was at the Dursleys. The boy burst out crying and seeing that the young Potter heir in tears, the three men went over and hugged him. This went on for quite a bit.

The group split from hug and decided to go to Diagon alley, unknowing that they would end up bumping into Lily and Andrew.  
Harry looked at the three men and knew that he would be protected. He hates being in crowded place and he knew that once he gets to Hogwarts that he be surrounded by professors and his peers.

Flooing was a bit of a struggle as Harry has never floo before. James gives his son directions of how to floo before allowing Sirius to floo first. 

Harry stared in amazement as his 'uncle' walked calmly to the fireplace and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and vanished in a flash of green flames.

"Harry, do you think you can do?" James asked as Remus went next into the floo. Harry nodded and walked toward the fireplace.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Harry shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" and soon Harry vanished from the Potter Manor and appeared in the alley. He walked toward his uncles.

Soon his father appeared and the group of four walked toward Gringotts.

Inside Gringotts, ten minutes before Lily and Andrew came into the office, the head goblin received a letter from Lord Potter. Within the letter James asked the goblins to prank Lily and Andrew allowing them to think that they have access to the vaults.

The head goblin smiled evilly. He knew over time that the king will rise and a goblin representative will be in the king court along with other magical creatures.

Addressing one of the minor goblins, the head goblin shouted. "GET ME THE VAULT DETAILS CONTAINING THE VAULT 0001!"

The small goblin nodded and ran from the office and did what he was told.

The head goblin smiled once again before allowing Lily and Andrew into his office.

Lily and Andrew stared in shock as they thought that Andrew would be getting the whole inheritance. But they were wrong.  
Lily stormed out of the office with Andrew following her.

In the lobby of the bank, the small Potter party was waiting in line when James ex-wife and son stormed out from one of the back offices.  
Lily spotted James and walked over with anger on her face.

"WHY IS ANDREW A SECONDARY HEIR? HE SHOULD HAVE BE HEIR AS HE IS THE OLDEST OUT OF THE TWO!" Lily screamed, getting everybody attention.

"Because he doesn't deserve it" James calmly replied back to her.

"HE DEFEATED YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Lily shouted at him.

"I don't care that he defeated Voldemort" James told her.

Soon the two ex-lovers argued over the Andrew's inheritance and hasn't notice that two of the goblins walked out of the office and toward Harry.

"MR. Harry James Potter, Heir of Potter and Black fortune, may we take a drop of your blood as we think you are the person we are looking for?" One of the two goblins asked politely.

"Of course, young goblin" Harry replied back, making everyone turn towards him including his parents and brother. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to slice your palm and allow three drops of blood onto this parchment" The second goblin said.

Harry nodded and grabbed the knife. Placing the knife against his palm, Harry sliced the palm before closing his hand, letting three drops hit the parchment.

A slivery gold light came from the parchment after the final drop of blood hits it. The strange light hit Harry and the boy fell to the floor, screaming.

The witches and wizards stared in shock as they watch the boy fall onto the ground.  
Another set of slivery gold light hit Sirius and he too fell to the ground, screaming.

Sirius was in pain. Seriously. The strange light as he discovered was actually an ancient magic of Avalon.

The magic whispered into Sirius's ear. "You, my child, are the protector of my heir and future king. Your mission is to find the other heir and give them a message" With that the voice vanished.

James started to panic as his son and best friend was screaming in pain. He like most witches and wizards were trying to get to them but something is stopping them.

Remus stared at his mate when he felt it. The magic that surrounding Harry and Sirius. It felt that the magic is trying to say something to him but it can't get to him. It like some kind of block was on him.

Across the world, the magical burst swept through every magical person. No matter if it is a wizard or a witch, magical beasts and muggles. Even though muggles hasn't got any magical power, they can still feel that something is about to change.

In France, the Delacour family was sitting down for dinner when a burst of magic swept through the house. The magic entered Fleur's body.  
The thirteen year old started to scream when the magic entered her. The magic was unblocking her Veela side and was waiting for her to know about her position within the court.

Her parents heard their oldest daughter scream and began to panic. Jean Delacour, head of the house, ran toward his daughter as she fell onto the floor. Once he was near her, the man tried to use his magic to help his daughter; the magic won't allow him and flung him into the wall. The man fell unconscious as his wife ran toward him.  
Fleur's little sister stared in shock as her sister screamed while the pure magic scanned her. No one knows that Gabrielle can see the difference between her sister aura and the magic that surrounded her. She also know that the magic is unleashing her sister's creature side.

Fleur was in pain as the magic unleashed her creature side. She could feel the magic having an effect on her body. She was sure that a voice was telling her to "Go to the queen of Veelas and ask her for permission for you to be a member of the king Court." As soon as the magic said that the thirteen year old passed out from the pain.

In Romina, the dragons was going crazy as the magic zoomed across each of them. One of these dragons was the king's familiar. In the corner of the reserve, a dragon, Hungarian horntail by the name of misty was trying to get out of her chains. Her master need her and she would be damned if any of these humans will allow her to stay locked up in here.

Tugging at the chains, the dragon finally broke free. She stretch her wings and with one mighty flap, the dragon flew into the sky and disappeared through the clouds.

The dragon handler, David Iswitch, stared dumbly at the sky.

'How am I going to tell the boss about this' he thought before running toward the head of the reserve.

On the other side of the country, the king of vampires sat down when the magic swept through his castle. His vampires servants kneed and the vampire king address one.

"You are going to be a member of the king's court and the representative of the vampire nations" The king of vampires told her.

"Of course my lord" The female vampire told the king.

"I need you to dress appropriately and you will send a message to the king about him having an advisor" The king told her. "You will leave for the UK in two day time"

The women nodded and left the room to pack. She can't believe that she is the one who represent the vampire nation and the vampire king.

Meanwhile back with the king, the rest of the servants were dismissed and the king was left alone.

'My king, I will help you to learn what the previous king has done and how he accomplished it! The vampire king thought.

In the north of Germany, the high elves gathered as the magic effected one of their own.

"Who is being our representative in the king court?" The elder elf told his much younger companion.

"Dobby sir. He is the Malfoys' house elf" Tilly told him.

"Send a message to him that he is one of the chosen people" the elder told the younger elf.

"Of course master elder" Tilly told him and sent a guard to receive Dobby.

Back in the UK, Fred Weasley is pulling prank with his twin brother when the slivery gold light surrounded him. He screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea

Last Time:  
Back in the UK, Fred Weasley is pulling prank with his twin brother when the silvery gold light surrounded him. He screamed  
Chapter 6

Back in Gringotts, Sirius slowly came around. He has a mission and he is going to start it now. He heard what everyone is saying and he hates that the wizards and the goblins are arguing.

"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Sirius yelled at the two groups as he sat up.

The two group turned around and looked at the dog animagus.

"Now that I have gotten your attention, you will need to work together and help protect MY godson and the future king" Sirius told the two group.

The two groups nodded.

Sirius turned to the head goblin. "Mighty goblin, who has been from your nation as a member of the King court?" Sirius asked the goblins.

"I have, Lord Black." A young goblin told the older man.

Sirius turned to the goblin and asked "What is your name, young goblin?"  
The young goblin stared at the Black Lord. "My name is Elvis, my lord and I am the representative for the mighty goblin nation" Elvis told the black haired man.

"The king welcomes you to the court and the first meeting would be in two days after everyone is gathered" Sirius told the young goblin.

Turning to the wizards, Sirius looked at Remus. "Moony, have you felt anything prodding you as if it is searching your soul for something?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but it couldn't enter. Why do you want to know?" Remus asked the grim animagus.

"The magic that is trying to enter you is the magic of the ancients and it told me that you have blocks on you and that the werewolf king will be here soon to inform you of your duty to the king" Sirius told him.

"WHAT!" James and Remus yelled.

"Who would do something like that?" James asked.

"My guess is Dumbledore" Sirius said.

One of the wizards yelled. "WHY DO YOU SUPECT DUMBLEDORE? HE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD ALIVE AND THAT YOUNG WANNA BE ISN'T THE KING. ANDREW SHOULD BE!"

There was mumbling of agreements as the wizard continue to shout at the black lord.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled.There was quiet from the wizards who started to argue with the Black Lord. "First things first, Sirius has the right to figure out who putting blocks on his friends and two, Albus Dumbledore is a power hungry old coot that wants people to die for him" James told the group of witches and wizards.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great man who defeated Grindelward and you-who-not-be-named is afraid of him" an old witch told the three wizards.

"Dumbledore is a controlling man" Sirius told them.

The wizards and witches continued to argue and not noticing some new people entering the bank or that Harry was starting to come around.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a male voice told the group.

"Nothing, Lord Damien" Sirius said bowing down to the werewolf king.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Damien said to the dog animagus.  
So Sirius explained what happened so far.

AT the Borrow, George doesn't know what happening to his twin.

"DAD!" George yelled to his father.

"WHAT IS IT GEORGE?" His father yelled back to his son.

"IT'S FRED" George yelled back.

"IT'S PROBALY A PRANK, SO LEAVE HIM TO I!" Arthur yelled back to his son, not caring about them.

George couldn't believe what he is hearing. What the hell? The red headed thought.  
Bill and Charlie looked at their father before rushing upstairs to the twin room to investigate.

"George what wrong with Fred?" Bill asked his 12 year old brothers.

"Fred.He's screaming and I don't know why" the 12 year old to his older two brothers.

Charlie walked over to the screaming Fred, trying to calm the 12 year old down.

"HARRY!" Fred yelled before slumping down into Charlie's arms.

The three brothers looked at each other. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? The three brothers' thoughts.

Down stairs, the head of the Weasley family, 

Arthur, looked at his paper. He doesn't really care what his fourth or fifth sons were up to and he doesn't really understand them.

Molly Weasley nee Prewett was smiling happily as she thought about Arthur taking no notice of the twins. She hates the twins as they never be part of the family always up to mischief and doesn't want a stable but well paid ministry that can help her and their father but nope they want to open a shop for pranks.

THAT WON'T GET THEM ANY WHERE! Molly thought angrily to herself.

Back at Gringotts, Harry slowly woke up. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? The black haired ten year old thought.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"The test showed that you are the king of the Magical and Muggle world and the magic has chosen YOUR representatives for the court" a goblin told the ten year old as he bowed to him.

"Please stand. And thank you" Harry replied back to the goblin.

The goblin stood and continue to speak to the black haired boy.

"You also have a soul mate and he is a Weasley and we, the goblin, will help you to get to know your soul mate" the goblin told the black haired boy. "Also, we sent out a letter to his family, explaining what is going on"

"Thank you, young goblin" Harry said.

"Your welcome, King Harrison" The goblin told the black haired boy before walking toward James Potter.

Damien walked toward the young boy and bowed.

"Good morning, my king" He said to the boy. "I am Lord Damien and I rule the werewolf community and I am thankful that your godfather is part of that community" Damien introduce himself to the ten year old.

"Hello, Lord Damien. Thank you for saying that about my uncle Moony" Harry told the werewolf lord.

A young Fleur Delacour walked up to Harry and bowed. "Hello, my king. I hope you are feeling okay?" She asked in her French voice.

"Hello. Yes I am feeling okay, and yourself?" Harry asked the young Veela.

"I am fine" She replied back to the new king. "I am the representative for the Veela community"

"I king Harrison the first, welcome Fleur Isabella Delacour, the Veela representative, to the court" Harry announced to the young girl.

"HARRY!" Harry heard his father shout. He turned and saw his father running toward him along with Sirius and Remus.

"My king" Remus and Sirius said bowing down to the new king.

"Your first session of the court will start in 2 days, my king" Sirius told his godson.

"Thank you, uncle Siri but you don't have to call me king" Harry told his godfather. "No one in my court should call me king" Harry announced to everyone. "We are equals and we are friends. We all want one thing and that is peace to both Muggle and Magical world"

The creatures and the wizards looked at the boy with hope in their eyes. They are thankful that they have a king who is willing to have an equal beside him.

"We will gather in two days at Potter Manor" Harry told everyone in his court, looking at his father who nodded. "I want every one of you to contribute to the session" He told them all.

"Of course, King Harrison" All his new members told the new king.

Harry nodded to all his friends and walked toward the doors of the bank when a sickly green light was headed toward him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Past: James/Lily

The king court stared in shock as the green light continue to make its way to the black haired boy.

A young Vampire/elf hybrid shoot out from the crowd and pushed the young king out of the way before turning to the culprit as the spell hit the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM THE KING!" She screamed at the culprit, making everyone freeze at the voice.

"Lady Kaia, please calm down" The elder elf told the hybrid.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She yelled making the elder yelp as she turned toward him.

"I know that you are protecting the king, but you must understand. YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!" the elder told her.

Slowly, the young hybrid calmed down as the king walked over to her.

"My lord, I am so sorry for pushing you to the ground" the hybrid told her king.

"No worry, young hybrid. I want you to be my personal guard and head of the king army" Harry told the young hybrid. "After seeing you up there in the action, I knew that you are special"

Kaia stared at the king in shock. She can't believe that she has been given the job of being the guard of the king. This is a huge opportunity for her.

"Thank you, my lord" Kaia told the young king.

"I want you be my body guard at Hogwarts as well, will you please do that?" The king asked her.

"Yes, my king" She replied back.

Harry nodded to the hybrid and headed to the doors of the bank with his new body guard, his father and uncles.

AT the Borrow, the Gringotts owl landed in front of Arthur Weasley.

Staring at the bird, Arthur pulled the letter off its leg. The owl flew off once the human has pulled the letter of.

Watching the owl fly away, the head of the family opened the letter and read it.

Once the red headed read the letter, he handed the letter to his wife.

Molly stared confused at the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Here at Gringotts wished for you to come to the bank on 21_ _st_ _June 1991 as the king's soul mate is one of your children. You will need to be dressed in good clothing and bring all your children._

_This is once in a life time opportunity for your family to regain their status. This appointment is at 10 am on the date that has been provided. You will also meet the king and he will talk to you more about your child involvement when the king become of age and take the throne._

_Your sincerely_

_Elvis_

_Member of the king court_

_Gringotts representative_

_Goblins representative_

Molly stared in shock at the letter. _ONE OF HER CHILD WILL BE THE FUTURE QUEEN OR KING_! She thought happily.

"Arthur this is the perfect opportunity to show everyone that we can produce champions" she said to her husband who nodded in agreement. "But who is the soul mate?"

"It might be Ginny as she is the only girl in the family and the king need to produce a king and she is the perfect choice" Arthur told his wife who was happily smiling at the fact her only daughter will be queen.

"We must prepare her for her new role" Molly said.

"Of course"

Charlie's POV

Charles Weasley AKA Charlie, knew that he was different from his family as he was more talented with animals than anything else. He also believe in soul mates. A myth that has been forgotten for thousands of years. He knew that his soul mate is different than any other humans and creatures he has come across. He also can feel her. Feel her pain. Her happiness. And her sadness. He dreams about her but can't she her face. He needs her and he can feel that she needs him.

He also knows that his brother (Fred) has a soul mate and a boy at that! He doesn't care that his brother is gay. If Fred was happy, he was happy. He also know that things are about to change in the world. And its involved Fred's Soulmate.

Kaia's POV

Kaia Renkin is different from everyone else. She is a hybrid, a talented one at that. She is gifted in the mind arts and weaponry. She can feel her soulmate but something is blocking her from showing him her face. She doesn't like it one bit. She needs answers and she needs them now. She has a feeling of something going to happen but she isn't one hundred percent sure what it is.

Harry's POV

Harry James Potter, King Harrison the first, read the letter that he has receive from Gringotts. He now know the date and time when he is going to meet his soulmate. He wants to teach him how to be a representative for the king and how to hold himself in public. He going to have the best guards to protect his soulmate. He will get the vampire king to help him to teach his future husband.

James's POV

He can't believe that his almost 11 year old son has a soul mate. He isn't ready for that yet. He doesn't want his son to grow up just yet. James suddenly had a fear of someone who is very old and demand that they should be king and his baby would become a servant in his own court.

Sirius's POV

Sirius was a happy guy. He has a future. He has the best godson going. He has the best mate and finally has the best friends he could ask for. He too was worry that Harry's soulmate was a creepy old man who wants the throne. He wouldn't let anything to happen to his godson.

Remus's POV

Remus is finally at peace with his wolf. No more potions, no more painful turning and he can finally marry his mate. Even though Remus isn't Harry godfather, he is too worry. What if the soul mate is someone who is abusive? What if the soulmate is using Harry and spends all of Harry's money? He couldn't let that happen to him.

Back at the Borrow, in the twins' room, Fred Weasley woke up from his nap. He remember the magic entering his body and searched his soul. He could feel his soulmate sadness and pain. He could see his soulmate being abused and he could see that him being rescued by James Potter. He knew that his family are going to be introduce to the king and he can't wait to see his soulmate.

Draco's POV

Draco knew his was special. He could do magic from a very young age. In fear of being told what to do, he followed his father action. He doesn't like his mother as she is very judgemental and his father continue to bring every death eater's wife over where they spend the night doing god knows what in his 'parents' rooms. He was brought up by house elves and he feel that he wouldn't understand what love is. He could feel someone watching and waiting for him. He doesn't believe in soulmates as his 'parents' doesn't show affection in public or in private. He hoped that his godfather would take him away from this place.

Natasha's POV

Natasha is a very special girl. She could see things that no-one else could. She knows what the future could bring and she knows who is king. She is a true seer. She watched as every witch and wizard fall to their knees and will continue to do so until they realise what they did.

Neville's POV

He could feel the change coming. He could hear the whispers of magic whistling through the air. He knows of the changes that occur through his dreams. He could hear the women voice telling him to wait for Sirius Black and he will explain what happening. He knows that Voldemort is the Heir of slytherin and he will help him to gather his memories. He will swear to protect those who need it.

Luna's POV

Luna giggled as the magic swept through her. She feels powerful and ready to fight. But she knows that it isn't time to do so. She needs to control her magic and don't let Dumbledore know that she is a powerful witch. She knows that she won't find her soulmate until the time is right.

Bill's POV

Bill stared at the floor in deep thought. Something was bothering him. He feels like he has to protect his brother and he don't know why. Maybe it do with the magic that sweep the whole magical world. He doesn't know. But he knows that it happened thousands of years ago when Arthur was king.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Past: James/Lily

Dumbledore stared at the redheaded witch. He can't believe what she was saying.

"You telling me that the king has returned?" He questioned to the red headed.

"Yes" The redheaded replied. "Arthur and I believe that the king soulmate is Ginny as the letter that we receive saying that a member of our family is the king soulmate" Molly continue.

Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Do….Do….do you know who it is?" He questioned.

"No but we find on in three weeks" Molly replied.

"Tell me once you find out" Dumbledore told her. "We need the king on our side so people would come to our side"

"I find out who it is and report back to you" Molly said before flooing away.

Dumbledore was deep thoughts.

_What if this new king more powerful than me? What if he will try and stop me from taking over the world? What if he finds out that I am the reason for Voldemort for being so dark?_

Dumbledore is in real trouble. And he knows it.

Far away from Hogwarts, Molly Weasley called all her family members down.

"KIDS!" Molly yelled. "YOUR FATHER AND I NEED TO TALK YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!"

One by one all the Weasley children came down the stairs. First was the youngest and only girl Ginny. She has her red hair down in small rings lets which sway as she skipped down the stairs. Next was her eleven year old brother, Ronald. He has his red hair short. Third came down the stairs was Perfect Percy. He was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts and was very smart. After Percy was Bill. The cursebreaker was a disappointment to his mother and frankly he doesn't care. He has a feeling that his parents were up to something and he will find out. Charlie came after his brother. Charlie has the most dangerous job going. He too was a disappointment to his parents. Finally came Fred and George. The trouble makers of the family. Always playing pranks and not focusing on their studies.

"Since we are all here. I have some important news" Molly started.

"Today, we receive a letter from Gringotts" Arthur continued.

"What did this letter say?" Bill asked.

"It said that: ' _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

 _Here at Gringotts wished for you to come to the bank on 21_ _st_ _June 1991 as the king's soul mate is one of your children. You will need to be dressed in good clothing and bring all your children. This is once in a life time opportunity for your family to regain their status. This appointment is at 10 am on the date that has been provided. You will also meet the king and he will talk to you more about your child involvement when the king become of age and take the throne. Your sincerely Elvis: Member of the king court_ : _Gringotts representative_ : _Goblins representative'"_ Arthur read to his children.

"SO, who is the soulmate to the king?" Charlie asked.

"We might think it's ginny" Molly said with a grin on her face.

"Do you really think it me, mummy?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Of course it is" Arthur replied for molly.

Ginny leaped up from her chair and hugged her parents.

"We be classed as dukes and the king family in law" Ron said, who has a grin on his face.

Fred looked at his twin and two oldest brother and whispered. "The king is Harry, _MY_ Harry"

"Really?" The three brother told the red headed.

"Yes" Fred said. "The magic told me who is the king and how he will help me and you three in the future"

"Really" Charlie said in surprise.

"Yes. The magic said that the king personal dragon is a horntail and it would need care and he knows that you are a dragon handler" Fred told his second oldest brother.

"Do you know when he will asked me?" Charlie asked.

"Nope" Fred said with a grin.

"Aw man" Charlie said in disappointment.

"What about me?" Bill asked.

"I don't know but it is very important" Fred told his oldest brother.

"And me?" George asked.

"You are a member of the guard's soulmate and he knows that you are needed" Fred told his twin who was smiling at the thought of having a soulmate.

"FRED! GEORGE! BILL! CHARLIE!" Molly yelled to the four boys.

"Yes mother" Bill replied back to her.

"You all need to be prepared" Molly told them.

"For what?" Bill asked.

"To greet the new king of course" the red headed mother told her son.

For the next hour, the Weasley family practice their bows and curtsy. They are all excited as they will be rich and powerful.

With Lily and Andrew it was a totally different story. Not having money or having a place to stay, they were mad. They don't believe that James has chosen the brat over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mummy" Andrew whined. "I'm hungry"

"I know sweetheart, let's go back to Gringotts and get some money out" Lily told her son.

"Okay" Andrew replied back to his red headed mother and grabbing her hand.

They walked through the alley when they notice that the doors of the bank were closed. See witches and wizards and Albus Dumbledore trying to enter the bank with no success.

"ALBUS!" Lily yelled to the old man dragging her little boy along with her to the said man. "What is going? Why is the bank close?"

"We don't know" Albus told the red headed witch.

When Lily was about to speak, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry walked out of the bank followed by magical creatures.

"Hello wizarding world. You are probably wondering why the bank was closed?" Sirus said. The people in the alley nodded. They need to know now!

Elvis stood and address the group. "Today we have made a discovery and that discovery is the new king of magical and muggle word." Elvis said.

Everyone stood in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Lee/OC Past: James/Lily

"As of today, many people will find out that the wizarding world will change" Sirius started.

"Many creature law WILL be disband" Remus said, stepping forward toward Sirius.

"Many wizards and witches will lose their job unless the king offer them jobs within the court" James finished.

Panic ran through everyone. They could lose their jobs.

"THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT?!" a bald man shouted.

"NO!" James shouted back.

"Then who is the king" A random person shouted from the group.

"The king is too young at the moment and I will stand in for the time being" Sirius told the audience.

Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"How old are we talking about?" Someone asked.

"10 year old" Remus replied back.

Everyone stared at the werewolf. They are playing a prank on them.

"How can a 10 year old be a king?" A pureblood asked dumbly.

Remus stared at the man. Seriously, is inbreeding making purebloods dumb?

"He is the blood and magic of King Arthur. The queen Elizabeth knows about is happening and she is ready to help in any way possible" Elvis told the gathering witches and wizards.

"I still don't believe it!" A random wizard yelled.

"WHO IS GOING TO KING WHILE THE SO CALL KING IS READY TO TAKE THE THRONE?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Easy!" James Yelled. "SIRIUS BLACK AND HIS MATE!"

Everyone stared in shock. Who the hell wants Black and a werewolf as king.

"THE MINISTRY SHOULD CONTINUE TO RULE UNTIL THE KING IS OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE HIS PLACE!" Lily yelled.

"THE MINISTRY IS DISBANDED AND ANYONE WHO IS PART OF THE MINISTRY WILL LOSE THEIR JOBS AND WILL NEVER AND I REPEAT _NEVER_ GET A JOB IN POLITICS!" Sirius yelled out.

Shock ran through the assembled people. People are losing their jobs because of these people!

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, the Weasley family started to get ready to meet the goblins and the young king.

Molly can't wait her baby girl will be queen and she will be the most beautiful queen since Guinevere.

Arthur was as happy as Molly was. He knew that his daughter would bring back the Weasley name and once she did he can build up the plan to become the Minister of Magic.

Arthur allow Molly to shower first as he went to each male member of the house to know where their place is. He knew that Percy and Ron will know where their place is but he has a feeling that Bill, Charlie and the twins will do everything to stop Ginny gaining her king.

In Bill and Charlie room, the two whispered a plan to stop Molly and Arthur to push their youngest daughter into the king arms as they were getting dressed.

"Here is the plan. You get the twins into Gringotts and get the head goblin. Once you do, take them to Fred's soulmate" Bill told his brother, putting on his Dark blue suit with a light blue tie.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked his older brother, putting on his black suit with a blue tie.

"I will be getting rest of the Weasley to a less goblin, telling them that they will be doing something different before meeting the king." Bill answered.

Charlie nodded before walking down the stairs.

With Fred and George, George was trying to keep Fred calm.

"Freddie, calm down" George told his twin.

"I can't" Fred told George.

"Why can't you?" George asked his brother.

"I'm scared that he will reject me" Fred admitted.

"He won't and you know why?" George told his brother, who nodded. "Because you are the most talented, most trustworthy and most amazing prankster in Hogwarts since the marauders"

Fred took a deep breath and nodded. The two started to get dress. George was dressed in a white suit with a red tie while Fred was dressed in a grey suit with red tie.

After the twins finished getting dressed, they join Charlie downstairs.

"Don't worry about a thing. We got a plan" Charlie whispered to the twins.

The two nodded.

Bill came down after the twins.

"We have to wait for Mum and Dad" Bill told them.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"They want us to be part of the family to show the king that we are standing as one" Bill told them, making them groan.

Ron came down after the bill said that.

"Hey guys" Ron said to them. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie. He doesn't care that his brother was talking.

With the meeting drawing closer, everyone was in a panic. Ginny is taking her time getting ready and is making the twins angry. They need to get going or else Fred's soulmate is going to think that they don't want him. Fred is angry that his little sister is taking her time because she wants to impress the king and think that _SHE_ is the king soulmate.

Ginny finally came down and the Weasley parents told their sons that its Ginny's soulmate and that they must be on their best behaviour and told them that if the king wants to get to know them then they will only speak up then they asked to.

Finally after being lecture about their behaviour and when to speak, the Weasley family left their home and made their way to the meeting, despite being 30 minutes late.

Meanwhile, Harry, his family and Elvis has finished announcing the court and making the ministry fall, they walked into Elvis office and walked in. They waited for an hour before the meeting which Harry calmly sat, eating a ham and cheese sandwich with a small plate of double chocolate cake and a cup full of orange juice. James sat down next to his son, having given the two marauders some ideas of handling the throne.

"Hey son" James said to his son with a piece of concern laced in it. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey dad. I feeling overwhelmed and nervous. Overwhelmed because I am a king in training and nervous because my soulmate will be here in half an hour with his family" Harry told his father.

"Don't worry, son. You are going to be fine and your soulmate will love you and you have got 7 years to get to know him as much as possible" Harry's father told him. Harry just nodded.

Half an hour later, Harry was pacing. His father and godfathers were watching him paced. They could understand what he is going, at least Remus and Sirius can.

Harry is very nervous. His soulmate will be here in 30 minutes and he can't wait for him. He also hopes that his soulmate be a prankster as he will end up in need of some laughter. He also keeps looking at the door and the clock.

Dead on the time of the meeting supposed to start, Harry started to become nervous. 5 minutes after the meeting supposed to start, Harry is getting worried. 10 minutes, Harry started to panic, think that his soul mate doesn't want him. James, Sirius and Remus trying to calm down Harry saying that they might be late. 20 minutes, Harry start to become angry. The meeting should have started 20 minutes ago but is willingly wait another 10 minutes for his soulmate to turn up. 25 minutes, Harry, his father and godfathers noticed that Elvis is getting restless. Harry also know that Elvis hates people being late to meeting especially important meetings like this. 30 minutes, Harry, his father, his godfather and Elvis are annoyed. How Harry hates being late or ditched on because _they_ think that he has a lot of time spare but he doesn't.

Harry is about to speak when the door opened and one of the goblins led in a family of red heads. It's time to meet the soulmate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Lee/OC Past: James/Lily
> 
> COURT:
> 
> REMUS: WEREWOLF Representative  
> Fleur Deacour- Veela Representative  
> Dobby: Elves representative  
> Elvis: Goblin Representative  
> Draco- Merlin Magical Heir  
> Tom Riddle- Slytherin Heir  
> Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw Heir  
> Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff Heir  
> Bill Weasley- Gryffindor Heir  
> Sirius Black- Wizard Representative  
> GUARDS  
> Lady Kaia: Vampire/elf hybrid- Mind arts- Charlie's Soulmate  
> Natasha- Vampire- seer- Draco's Soulmate  
> Zinnia Trialborn- Human/kitsune hybrid- Shapeshifter- George's Soulmate

 

Fred rushed out of the floo with his two older brothers and his twin. He is worried that Harry might have left already. His parents, Percy and his two youngest siblings floo in and headed to the nearest teller.

"Excuse me, goblin but can you lead us to the meeting with the king" Molly said rudely to the goblin.

The goblin looked at her and sneered before informing one of the goblins that the Weasley family are here to see the king and the goblin nodded.

"Follow me" The goblin told the red head family before turning on his heels and walking to Elvis office.

Fred and George shared a look before they follow their parents. Walking pass many offices, Fred started to be uneasy. He is so nervous that he is holding onto George's hand very tightly. Given the fact that he is nervous, he can sort of feel a bond between Harry and him and he knows that Harry is sort of mad. He can understand that.

Ginny is in heaven. Soon she will be meeting her lovely soulmate. She is so nervous despite that she is the first female witch in the Weasley family and she has high expectations of her soon to be husband. She can imagine the castle, the jewellery, the servants and the balls that she can hold and attend to. She can even give her family the money that they deserve and the houses that they want.

Molly Weasley is one word. An overbearing women. She wants her sons to be the perfect heirs and has a job close to home. Not everything is perfect. Her Bill is in Egypt, too far in her mind, risking his life for curse and other dangerous things that a curse breaker is expected to do. Her second son is working with Dragons. Very dangerous job and he could get killed. Plus, he is very far away from her and she doesn't like it. Her third son is the perfect son. He is very studious and has high hopes of becoming the Minister of Magic. Entering his fourth year, she knows that he wants to become a prefect and then become head boy. The twins. What can she say. She doesn't like what they are doing. Being pranksters. She wants them to be more studious and have a great job like working in the ministry. But she knows they would end up being fired for pranking. Ron her youngest. She knows that he would become one of the successful people in the Auror department. She knows that he will become the BFF to the Boy-who-lived. Finally, Ginny. Her pride and joy. And not a Weasley. This is the only time that she has gone with someone who isn't her husband. No-one and I mean no one knows that Dumbledore told her to cheat on her husband with some random person.

Meanwhile, with Lily and Andrew. Lily looks at the ground thinking. How can her _husband_ didn't tell her about him being a representative for the new king. She felt that she should be with him and help him guide the wizarding world into a better world. She could tell him that muggle-born witches and wizards deserve to be part of the court and get a higher paid jobs than the purebloods and halfbloods. She could imagine that she will be the saviour for muggle-born witches. She will be famous.

Andrew, however, is more determine to become the King's best friend. When he will become the best friend, he will slowly become the king advisor and he will change the way the Wizarding world is run. He will force the king to give up the throne and allow him to run the world. He also makes sure that the 'king' will be beheaded for treason and make all purebloods be slaves to muggle-born and muggle raise half-bloods.

Back with the Weasleys. The friendly goblin reach the doors and fred started to feel some relief that Harry could be still here. The goblin open the door and allow the Weasley family to enter.

"My lord, your guests are here" the goblin told someone.

"Thank you, Johnny" a black haired boy told the friendly goblin. The goblin nodded and left the room.

"Hello" The black haired boy's father told the Weasley family. " I am James Potter and this is my son Harry" James told them as Harry bowed to each of the red headed family member.

"I am Remus Lupin and this is my mate Sirius Black" The man with brown and grey hair said, pointing to himself and the black haired man.

"Hello. I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly and my children William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny" Arthur told the three men and the young boy.

"Great. Lets get down to business" James said.

"Lets" Molly told the young man.

"We are gathered here today to talk about my son joining your family in the law of soul mate bond" James said straight to the point.

" You mean that your son is the new king?" Arthur said.

"Yes, I thought it was mention when he introduced his self to you" James said.

"Well, we thought that one of you lot was the king" Molly admitted.

"Oh no. we are standing in until Harry is old enough to take the throne" Remus and Sirius said.

"okay" The Weasley Parents told the family.

"Lets continue" James said. "The soul mate bond is to be complete by Harry's 18th birthday"

"Okay. So we let Ginny and Harry get to know it other before for then shall we" Molly told them.

"Wait. You think that Harry and Ginny are soulmates?" Sirius said.

"Umm Yes" Molly and Arthur said.

"Actually, your daughter isn't my soulmate but it's one of your sons" Harry told the Weasley parents.

"WHAT!" Everyone apart from Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, the Weasley twins, Bill and Charlie yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Lee/OC Past: James/Lily  
> COURT:  
> REMUS: WEREWOLF Representative  
> Fleur Deacour- Veela Representative  
> Dobby: Elves representative  
> Elvis: Goblin Representative  
> Draco- Merlin Magical Heir  
> Tom Riddle- Slytherin Heir  
> Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw Heir  
> Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff Heir  
> Bill Weasley- Gryffindor Heir  
> Sirius Black- Wizard Representative  
> GUARDS  
> Lady Kaia: Vampire/elf hybrid- Mind arts- Charlie's Soulmate  
> Natasha- Vampire- seer- Draco's Soulmate  
> Zinnia Trialborn- Human/kitsune hybrid- Shapeshifter- George's Soulmate

Lily and Andrew walked into the Gringotts and toward the nearest teller.

"Hello. I was wondering if James Potter be here" Lily told the goblin.

"Yes he is. Who asking?" The goblin sneered at the red head.

"Lily Potter and heir to the Potter fortune, Andrew Potter" Lily replied back to the _evil_ goblin.

"One moment" The goblin said with a sneer before walking to the offices.

Meanwhile, the goblin was mumbling to himself while he walking to toward his boss office. Knocking, the goblin waited patiently for his boss to open the door.

The door opened and James Potter walked out.

"Hello. How can I help you, Young goblin?" James asked the goblin.

"Greeting, Lord Potter. Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but there is a young woman and her son claiming that they are your wife and heir and wants to speak to you" The goblin said bowing lightly to the Potter Lord.

"Their name isn't Lily and Andrew by any chance?" James asked and the goblin nodded. "Then tell them that James is currently busy and isn't available for one month"

The goblin nodded and left. James muttered to himself before walking back into the meeting.

The Goblin walked back to Lily and Andrew before announcing that James isn't available for a month before telling them to leave.

Lily and Andrew stood there in shock. _HOW DARE HE NOT SEEING US!_ They thought angrily. When the goblin shouted them to leave if they haven't got any other business with the bank, they shoot a glare at the goblin before heading out of the bank.

In the office, James walked back in and saw that Sirius, Remus and Harry stood on one side while the Weasley family stood there in shock.

"Hey James, what did the goblin needed?" Sirius asked his best friend who explained what the goblin told him. Sirius burst into laughter.

"She seriously asked the goblins to tell you that she needs to talk to you. How stupid can she get" Remus told the black haired man where Sirius continued to laugh.

James shock his head and asked them what is going on.

"Well, when you went with the goblins…." Sirius said.

**FLASHBACK**

_James walked out of the room when Molly started to scream._

" _HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT MY GINNY ISN'T THE KING'S SOULMATE, THIS IS BULL! HOW WILL THE ROYAL FAMILY CONTINUE TO PRODUCE HEIRS IF THE KING IS GAY AND A SOULMATE TO A MALE!" Molly yelled, making everyone jumped._

" _FOR YOUR INFORMATION, POWERFUL WIZARDS CAN GET PREGNANT AND IT NOT YOUR DECISION ON WHO IS MY GODSON SOULMATE! ITS FATE AND IF I WAS YOU, YOU WILL KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR ELSE!" Sirius yelled back at the banshee of the woman._

" _HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY WIFE, YOU DEATH EATER WANNNA BE!" Arthur yelled at Sirius._

" _HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GODFATHER LIKE THAT! I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER SOULMATE AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU SPEAK ABOUT WHO CAN CARRY MY CHILDREN AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO MY VAULT WHEN FRED AND I GET MARRIED!" Harry yelled making everyone step back as his magic ran through the room._

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE ING IS A FAGGOT!" Ron yelled making Harry very angry._

" _SHUT THE HELL UP, MR. WEASLEY" Harry yelled back to the boy who is the same age as him. "I MAYBE GAY BUT ATLEAST I AM NOT AN IDOIT!"_

_Fred looked at his soulmate and can't believe that the boy in question is his. And watching his family be yelled at._

_Before Molly or Ginny, who happens to be crying at the fact she won't be queen, could yell at him, James walked back in and saw what is happening._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

James stared in shock that the Weasley women would say something in front of his son is disgusted.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MY SON IN FRONT OF HIM!" James roared angrily at the banshee.

"Well he is a disgusting faggot and that he will not be king" Percy said, with a smirk. "The old law stated that the king must have a female queen or else they won't be king"

Ginny smiled at that. She could be queen still.

"Actually, that is false, young Mr. Weasley as the PENDRAGON law stated that if the king soulmate is a male than the king will take the throne and his soulmate will take the honour of consort" Elvis told everyone in the room, with his goblin smirk.

Percy looked putout that he been cheated on about the law. "But by the WIZARD law, anyone who wishes to take the throne much have a _female_ companion" Percy said with his annoying voice.

"Young Mr. Weasley how old are you?" Elvis asked the annoying boy.

"14" Percy said.

"Well, I am 450-year-old and I know of each law" Elvis said, shocking everyone in the room. "So, I have more knowledge of the law than a 14-year-old"

"Well, I am going to Minister of Magic when I finish school and I will change the law to state that no one can take the throne" Percy said.

"Well, its going to be a long journey for you" Elvis said.

Percy stared at the goblin.

"Can we get back to the meeting" James said. Everyone nodded.

"First, let introduce you two together" Elvis said.

Harry step forward. "Hello, I am Prince Harrison 'Harry' James Potter and I am 10-year-old and you may call me Harry" He said bowing to everyone.

"Hello, Prince Harry, I am Fredrick George Weasley but call me Fred and I am 12-year-old" Fred said bowing.

"HEY Prince Harry, I am George Fredrick Weasley and I am 12-year-old" Fred Twin said, bowing.

"Prince Harry, I am William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley" Bill told his brother soulmate.

"I'm Charles 'Charlie' Weasley, Prince Harry" Charlie told the young prince.

Soon other Weasley who don't like Harry told him their name and age.

"Now onto other business" Elvis said "Harry and Fred need to have contact with each other at least 4 times a week to let the bond develop"

"Harry will be going to Hogwarts after the summer holidays and I want you two to look after him for me" James told the twins.

"Of course, Mr. Potter" The Weasley twins said.

"Also, as you and Harry" Remus said to his 'NEPHEW' and Fred "Need contact I suggest that Fred and George can come over during the summer whenever they want. You don't need to alert us of you turning up but make sure that you aren't being followed" Remus said seriously to the twins.

The twins nodded.

"Also, we will pay for your school supplies for the next 4-year while you are at Hogwarts" Sirius said to the boys who nodded.

"May I ask, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" James asked.

"We are planning on opening a prank store her in the alley" The twins replied.

"No!" Molly yelled. "I will not have two of my sons being owner of a prank store"

"Well, it's not _YOUR_ dream" James said.

"Well, I want my sons to own a great amount of money to live comfortably" Molly told them.

"Well, not everyone wants to work in the ministry. But that won't be a problem anymore because the ministry is no longer available" Sirius told them.

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT OUR MONEY SITUATION?" Arthur yelled at them.

"Well, you will have to look for another job than" James said.

"But….but daddy will fail at looking for a job" Ginny told them.

"Well, we could always ask Auntie to help out" Ron said, who parents thought about it and nodded.

"Well, that could help as many people are in a panic at the moment and is looking for answers" James said.

**At the ministry**

Every witch and wizard crowded in the ministry to demand what the hell is going on.

"Why can't we enter our offices?" One of the ministry worker asked.

"We are investigating it" Fudge told them.

Dumbledore walked into the room as he owns it.

"Headmaster, what is going on?" Fudge asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Lee/OC Past: James/Lily
> 
> COURT:  
> REMUS: WEREWOLF Representative  
> Fleur Deacour- Veela Representative  
> Dobby: Elves representative  
> Elvis: Goblin Representative  
> Draco- Merlin Magical Heir  
> Tom Riddle- Slytherin Heir  
> Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw Heir  
> Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff Heir  
> Bill Weasley- Gryffindor Heir  
> Sirius Black- Wizard Representative  
> GUARDS  
> Lady Kaia: Vampire/elf hybrid- Mind arts- Charlie's Soulmate  
> Natasha- Vampire- seer- Draco's Soulmate  
> Zinnia Trialborn- Human/kitsune hybrid- Shapeshifter- George's Soulmate

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said. "The rightful king of the Wizarding world came forward and is abandoning the Ministry"

Everyone stared at the old man. They can't believe that they are losing their jobs!

"WHAT?!" A random employee yelled.

"It's true. Gringotts announced it this morning. The king is underage at the moment but he has put in two people until he is 17" Dumbledore sighed.

"Who?" Madam Bones asked the old man.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" Dumbledore told them.

Everyone stared in shock at that. The new king who is underage has placed a _WEREWOLF_ in charge.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Someone yelled out.

"THEY WANT A WEREWOLF TO RULE?! ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS?" Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"I know that, MR Malfoy" Dumbledore told them.

"Do we know who the king is?" Madam Bones asked the headmaster.

"No but Ginny Weasley is the king soulmate and they will tell me who the king is" Dumbledore told them. "However, if you want to keep your job than try and send an owl to Mr. Black and Lupin and see if they need any members of the court" Dumbledore advised.

Many of the purebloods determined to get a place on the court. Even it means bribing the two.

Dumbledore turned around and headed to the floo so he can return to Hogwarts. He needs to plan to get in the court so he can continue to control everyone.

In Gringotts, Harry and his soulmate were getting to know each other while his Guardians and the rest of the Weasleys try and figure out what to do.

For James, he hated that his son HIS baby boy is the soul mate of a WEASLEY! Don't get him wrong he is perfectly fine with the eldest two and the twins because they are normal and has a different dream than what their parents want them to be. Bill became one of the most talented curse breaker in the world while Charlie is one of the most successful dragon tamer in Romania. The twins will be a successful business owner in the England. Even if it's a joke shop, they will have stores across England and maybe in other countries and knowing Sirius, he will be putting some money toward it.

Molly is fuming. Everything is falling apart in her perfect world. Her baby girl won't be king, her good for nothing son is the soulmate. She needs to have money and the fame and the parties. She wants to be notice and being the king mother-in-law, she would be popular. She needs a new plan. And fast.

Sirius is fuming inside. How can they assume that the little girl is the soulmate to HIS godson! If he has the chance and inform them that the girl isn't going to be the queen but she be a commoner. She won't be even stepping into Arthur's castle. He can't wait until Fredrick and Harry be married and rule the wizarding world together. Maybe they will give James grandkids. Oh he can't wait!

Arthur is thinking of a way to gain money to help to feed his children. Sure there only going to be one at home for a year but what about the summer? Maybe he can ask James to be part of the court and see if he could lend some money to help feed his children. If James accepts than he be well known to be a court member.

Remus is smiling. He is smiling because everything that has been happening to Harry in the last 10 years is making him to be a better person now and in the future. But on the inside he is fuming. Moony wants a piece of the older Weasleys. He can't believe that they thought that Ginny is the one for Harry. He mentally laughed at that. He can't wait until later on in life that when the truth comes out about Dumbledore.

Ron is angry. How dare Fred take what belong Ginny. He started to form a plan to make Harry fall in love with Ginny and they as a family be rich and they can claim the throne after he kill Harry. Oh yes this is a good plan.

Bill watched his brother and his soulmate talk. Yes, they make the perfect couple. Harry is a serious but lovely boy while Fred is a prankster and he will relax Harry after a hard time working. He even picture what their children looked like.

Percy is mad. Actually, mad isn't the word for it; he is LIVID! He can't believe that Fred is going to be the consort to the throne. He won't be doing good job as he isn't a good at being responsible. He need to plan to see if he can persuade Harry that Ginny is the one for him and that he need to make him Minister of Magic.

Charlie is happy and angry at the same time. Happy because Fred is going to get his soulmate and that he and George will be well looked after. Angry because his parents and siblings apart from Bill, Fred and George and himself are trying to prove that Ginny is Harry's soulmate and that they must be wrong. How can they even say that? Fred felt Harry's magic and that they felt the connection between them instantly.

Ginny is angry. How dare her brother do this to her. He knows that the magic has accepted her as queen. If she wants the throne than she will have to kill Fred and make it out that a death eater has done it. Or she can give harry love potions to make him fall in love with her and they can make love where she will fall pregnant and they have to get married. Yes, that will do. She smiled and made a note that she needs to get her mother and brother involved.

George is content. He knows that his brother has finally found his soulmate and that one day he will find his. Maybe his soulmate is someone who is fun and love to prank people. Looking toward Harry and his twin, he knows that Fred will be happy. He will be well looked after. Oh, imagine what their children will look like. Black hair with blue eyes or Red hair green eyes. He knows that they will be best friend and lovers.

Elvis is finally happy that a king is born and that now everyone can see that creatures aren't evil or dark. Maybe they can actually get jobs now that the king is in charge. He knows that some of the goblins don't want to work in banks but to open shops to sell many of goblin made goods.

Fred is afraid that his sister will do something to destroy his growing relationship with Harry. He also knows that Ginny will try anything to get what she wants. It also means that she will get his mother and brother involve and that they will also plan a way to get Ginny with Harry. He is determined that he will not going to go down without a fight. He also knows that he has Bill, Charlie, his twin, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Elvis on his side.

Harry stared at his soulmate. He is happy. It is perfect. He could never believe what is happening. He never thought that a boy who lives under the stairs will be king of the wizarding world. He must be dreaming. There is no way that he is the soulmate. He is beautiful. He is kind and loveable and funny. He can't wait until he get married to him but he is worried that the redheaded girl will try something. He didn't like the way she ran toward him. He felt that she only cares that she will become queen but he knows that she hasn't got the chance. He also making sure that he won't get in contact with her at all.

With Lily and Andrew

Lily is still fuming that her _husband_ won't speak to her. She needs to have a seat in the new court because she is losing the money that she has gotten from fans but they are slowly losing them. If she could get on the court than she will be the first muggleborn to have a seat on the court. The only thing to do is to talk to Remus or Sirius and persuade them to allow her on the court and maybe if she finds out who is the king than she can try and persuade him that pureblood shouldn't call muggleborn 'Mud bloods.'

Andrew hated that his father has abandoned and now that his father is the member of the court he needs to make a plan to gain the trust of his father so he can estimate the king and claim to crown to himself. He need his popularity back and one thing is that they can get that popularity is for him to become king. The only question is how can he get the trust of the king?

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore is fuming. Every single plan he has done over the years to control every single wizard is coming undone. All because of a ten-year-old boy activated an ancient will and activating the court of old. The young boy is king and has put a werewolf and a black in his place until he reaches the age of seventeen. He need a seat on the council of old and if he succeeds than he will try and control the young king.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy was made before Harry's birth which could affect the Wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursleys, Harry's magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it's a good idea
> 
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily & Andrew and the Weasleys (Except Bill, Charlie and the twins) Hermione. Good Voldemort/Malfoys/Death eaters.
> 
> Warning: SLASH: Harry/Fred, Sirius/Remus Severus/James George/OC Charlie/OC Draco/OC Lee/OC Past: James/Lily
> 
> COURT:  
> REMUS: WEREWOLF Representative  
> Fleur Deacour- Veela Representative  
> Dobby: Elves representative  
> Elvis: Goblin Representative  
> Draco- Merlin Magical Heir  
> Tom Riddle- Slytherin Heir  
> Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw Heir  
> Neville Longbottom- Hufflepuff Heir  
> Bill Weasley- Gryffindor Heir  
> Sirius Black- Wizard Representative  
> GUARDS  
> Lady Kaia: Vampire/elf hybrid- Mind arts- Charlie's Soulmate  
> Natasha- Vampire- seer- Draco's Soulmate  
> Zinnia Trialborn- Human/kitsune hybrid- Shapeshifter- George's Soulmate

Harry and Fred finished talking and Elvis announced that they have other business to attend to.

"Now, as you may know, King Arthur had five advisors: Merlin, Lord Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaws' many Great grandfather, Lord Slytherin, Salazar Slytherins' many great grandfather, Lord Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor's' many great grandfather & Lord Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff' many great grandfather. And their heir will help you shape up the world. However, I must tell you that two of the five are from dark families and they are representatives for the dark side while the other three will be from the light side. They are representatives of the light side." Elvis told them.

"Who are they?" Arthur Weasley asked the goblin.

"Well, one of them is in this room" Elvis told them.

Everyone looked at each other before Ron stepped forward.

"I am the heir to Merlin" He told the goblin. His parents looked proud that their son is an heir to one of the oldest and most powerful wizards in the world.

Elvis used his goblin magic and scanned the red headed boy and laughed. Everyone looked at the goblin in shocked. They never seen a goblin laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked the old goblin.

"Well, young king, this boy claims to be the heir of Merlin but the in fact is that he isn't the heir to anyone" Elvis told the young boy.

Everyone nodded except for Ron, Ginny, Percy, Arthur and Molly. They can't believe that they are being laughed at. All because they are saying that Ron is the Heir to Merlin.

"Can you explain why you think that my son isn't the heir to Merlin?" Molly asked, trying to keep her temper in.

"Because the heir to Merlin is magically powerful and no one from the blood line of merlin has red hair" Elvis told them.

"Okay. I am the heir to Gryffindor" Ron stated.

"Master Weasley, I must tell you that when you announced being Merlin heir, you should instantly know who you are heir to. Plus I mentioned that you are NOT the heir to anyone. Do you understand me?" Elvis said to the boy who nodded and looked away.

Clearing his throat, James asked. "You said that it is someone in this room that is the heir to one of the five advisors. Who is it?"

Bill thought for a moment. _I remember the magic searching for me deep inside. Could I be a heir?_ Bill thought.

"I think I might be a heir" Bill said to the goblin.

"Why do think you are, Master Weasley?" Elvis asked the oldest Weasley Sibling.

"I remember the magic searching me for something. It was like a test to see if I am capable of helping out" Bill answered.

Harry thought for a moment. He knew that Bill is capable of helping him make the right decisions. He also felt his magic trying to say something.

"Think Bill is the heir of Gryffindor" Harry told everyone.

"Why do you say that, Your highness?" Bill asked.

"My magic is telling me that you are the heir of Gryffindor" Harry told Bill.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yep" Harry told them. "Bill is the second oldest out of the five"

"second oldest?" Fred asked.

"The oldest was born in 1926" Harry told them.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Magic" Harry said.

"Wait so the oldest was born in 1926 and the youngest?" Sirius asked.

"1981" Harry told them.

"Gender?" James asked.

"In age order?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Everyone said except for the five Weasleys.

"Male, Male, Male, Male and finally Female" Harry told them.

"So lets try and figure out who is who" Charlie said.

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

"We know that Bill is Gryffindor heir" George told them.

"The 1926 born heir has to be around the time the chamber of secrets has to be opened, so slytherin?" Fred said.

"Could be" James told his future son-in-law.

"The only female could be Merlin heir" Charlie informed the group.

"That could be true" Remus said.

Fred pulled out parchment from his pocket and started to write down who heir is who.

"But she could be ravenclaw heir" George said after thinking about it for a while.

"Okay than" Harry said before closing his eyes.

"Wait a minute" Molly said, making everyone jump. "Who decides who heir is who; shouldn't there be some sort of test?"

Elvis intervene. "Actually, the advisors put a curse on their heir until the true king is revealed" He told everyone.

"Well, how does Harry know who the heir is?" Arthur asked.

"Magic duh" Sirius said making James, Remus and the twins burst out laughing.

Molly looked like she was going to say something when a goblin walked in.

"High master goblin, there is an eleven-year-old boy is in need to talk to you. He is with his grandmother and mother" the goblin told Elvis in his native tongue.

"Send him in. He might be an heir" Elvis told the younger goblin, who nodded and headed back to the boy.

With Neville

Neville is worried. When his grandmother came back to the manor, he knew something is wrong.

"What wrong, Grandma?" He asked.

"The ministry has fallen" She replied back to him. "There is a young boy claiming to be king"

"Oh. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well, some of the pureblood are going try and send a letter to the king, asking for a seat in the court. I will send one as well" Grandma Longbottom told her grandson.

"Oh" Neville thought. If the king wants to disbanding the ministry, then something is up but the question is why?

Neville and his grandma continue to talk and the two went to do other things; Neville went to the greenhouses and his grandma went to her office and wrote a letter to Sirius black and Remus Lupin.

While Neville was in his greenhouse, he kept on thinking about the strange magic that searched him.

"Why is it searching for me? I mean how can it? Is the king in need of advisors? If so why me? Why am I special?" He thought out, very confused about everything. "If the ministry being disbanding than the king need new court members. Am I a court member? If so why is Gran want to write a letter to the king?"

Shaking all the thoughts away, Neville started to tend to his plants.

With Draco

Draco is a very well behave boy. Living up to what is expected as a pureblood heir. His father has a reputation of an evil pureblood, but behind closed doors, he is a very loving father. Draco hated that everyone thinks that they are evil, even though they aren't.

The eleven-year-old boy understand the theory of magic; he can't help but wonder if ancient magic started to show itself once again. He felt the magic telling him to go to someone. Someone who will change the world. He closes his eyes and let his magic connect to the source.

With Luna

The blond hair nine-year-old girl smiled ash she skipped down the stairs. Even though she is the youngest out of lot, she knows more than what they are. She also predicted that something is going to happen from now to the time Harry is crowned king. She also knows that the Weasley's are trying to break the bond between Fred and Harry. She also saw that Sirius and Remus will become members of the court once Harry is crowned but she can see that they will change the course of history in the wizarding world. _She can't wait until she can finally meet her king._

With Tom

In his spirit form, Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, walked shamelessly. He can feel the magic of his king and he need his body, his soul and his mind to be intact. He knows the risks of splitting your soul and that is the reason he didn't split his soul. Even though there are rumours about him having horcruxes, they aren't real. He doesn't have a single horcrux. He only knows about four of Dumbledore's. The only thing is how did Dumbledore know the spell that is cast someone soul from their body? Where did he get the information from? Once he finds out where, he is going to burn it. He doesn't want someone else to have access to them or cheating death.

With Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore is many thing and being a dark lord isn't one. Okay he is one. He spread rumours about parceltongue is a dark trait. However, it's not. Its classed as a grey trait and when he spread that, everyone believe him. He can't believe that he is controlling people behind the scenes. He believed that he should have the control of the wizarding world. He is from a dark family. He knows who is the real BWL but he wanted to that boy look up to him and when the time comes, he can place the boy in front of the 'dark lord.' When the boy die, he will claim the hero.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A prophecy was made before Harry’s birth which could affect the wizarding world and the muggle world. When Harry was rescued from the Dursley’s, Harry’s magic become stronger as the prophecy activates. Falling for a redheaded boy, Harry questioned whether or not it’s a good idea.   
> Bashing: Dumbledore, Lily and Andrew, the Weasleys (except for Bill, Charlie and the Twins) & Hermione. Good Voldemort & death eaters

After the meeting between the young king and family and the Weasleys family, the Weasley and the potters went their separate ways. The Weasley headed to the Burrow while the Potters went back to the Potter manor.

At the burrow

Molly is angry. She can’t believe that Fred has stolen _HER_ Ginny’s future husband.

“HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR SISTER’S SOULMATE!” She yelled at Fred, shocking Bill, Charlie & George.

“He has NOT steal Ginny’s soulmate” Bill informed his mother.

“He has” Ginny cried. “He stole my future husband”

“He is FRED soulmate” Bill said calmly, trying to keep his anger in check.

“STOP LYING!” Molly yelled.

“SHUT UP!” Bill yelled at his mother. “You don’t understand how soulmates work. MAGIC CHOSES SOULMATES!”

“Plus, Ginny is becoming a greedy little wrenched” Charlie stated. “And it is your fault!”

“I AM NOT GREEDY WRENCH!” Ginny yelled.

“Of course, not” George said sarcastically.

“Shut up” Molly told George. “It is all your fault that we will be missing out on a chance to rule the whole world!”

“No!” Bill told everyone firmly. “You do not have the knowledge of how the magic of old work”

“Shut up Bill!” Ron told his oldest brother. “You can’t do anything. You know why………. BECAUSE DAD IS THE HEIR OF THE WEASLEY FAMILY!”

“Actually, he is not!” Bill informed his youngest brother. “AS HEIR OF WEASLEY AND GRYFFINDOR, I WILLIAM CHARLES WEASLEY, DECLARE THAT ARTHUR JAMES, MOLLY NICOLE, PERCY ALBUS, RONALD BILLIUS AND GENIVEA MOLLY, ARE DISOWNED FROM THE WEASLEY LINE AND THAT THEY ARE NOW ENTERED INTO A BLOOD WAR WITH THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. MAGIC IS MY WITNESS, SO MOTE IT BE!”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Arthur yelled at his oldest son.

“Oh I can. Grandfather has named me his heir and as the heir to the Gryffindor family via magic, I disowned you.” Bill said to his ex-parents.

“Honey, don’t worry. We got the Prewetts family monies and heirloom.” Molly told her husband, sons and daughter.

“And the money we get for being king’s family” Ginny and Ron pipped up.

“Actually, you don’t have anything from the Prewetts line as you have been disowned” Charlie said.

“WHAT!” the ex Weasleys yelled.

“How is that possible? My brothers didn’t have any heirs” Molly questioned.

“Actually, grandfather Prewetts has name me heir since I am the second oldest” Charlie informed them.

“Oh as this is the Weasley property, I can kick you out. However, I won’t, seeing this is a dump than house.” Bill said. “But there is rent to pay to stay here”

“How much rent” Arthur asked, knowing that he can’t afford to move.

“100 gallons a month” Bill said. “Gringotts will take it out of your personal vault”

Arthur nodded.

“Fred, George, go and pack.” Charlie informed his two younger brothers.

The twins nodded and left to pack.

“You can’t take the twins” Molly said.

“Yes, we can. We can provide food and a house for them” Bill told parents.  

“And James, Remus and Sirius said that they can stay with them if need be” Charlie said.

“Maybe, Andrew parents will let us stay with them and we can still be near the twins” Ron said.

“What a brilliant plan, Ronnie” Percy said.

Bill and Charlie burst out laughing.

“What you laughing at?” Ron asked.

“Andrew and Lily doesn’t live with James anymore” Bill said.

The parents, Ron Percy, Ginny argued with Bill and Charlie about the housing, not noticing that the twins have walked down.

“We need Fred. He can help his Father to get a job within the court” Molly told Bill.

“You are Not having FRED!” George yelled at the harpy women.

“HE SHOULDN’T BE THE KING’S SOULMATE!” Ginny suddenly yelled, making everyone jump from their argument. “YOU CANNOT BARE ANY CHILDREN! I AM THE QUEEN!”

“SHUT UP!” Fred yelled at the younger version of the harpy. “SO, WHAT I CAN BARE ANY CHILDREN, THERE IS ADOPTION AND BLOOD ADOPTION! YOU ARE NOT QUEEN. YOU ARE JUST A DREAMER!”

 “I SAW HIM FIRST!” Ginny yelled.

“DID YOU FEEL THE MAGIC, QUESTIONING IF YOU ARE PURE AND INNOCENT? DID YOU FEEL THE MAGIC TOUCH YOUR SOUL AND SEE IF THERE IS A MATCH?” Fred yelled at the young girl. “NO YOU DID NOT! I FELT EVERYTHING! I FELT THE MAGIC QUESTION MY LOYALTY, MY HEART AND MY SOUL. I COULD FEEL EVERY SINGLE PAIN HE WENT THROUGH WHY HE LIVES WITH MUGGLES! I COULD FEEL HOW INSECURE HE WAS WHEN HE FIRST FOUND OUT HIS FATHER IS ALIVE, HOW MUCH LOVE HE FELT FOR HIM!”

Fred was crying after that. His twin understands what he is talking about as they has a twin bond and could feel what he felt.

“Come on Freddie, let’s go to Harry” George said, wrapping his arms around his brother and take him to the fireplace.

Grabbing the floo, George yelled “POTTER’S MANOR, LIVINGROOM!”

The twins left, leaving Bill and Charlie with their ex parents and siblings.

“HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” Ginny yelled. “I AM QUEEN!”

“OH, SHUT UP GINNY. YOU ARE A DREAMER. FIRST IT WAS ANDREW EVANS AND NOW KING HARRISON!” Bill said before turning around and headed to the fireplace and followed his twins brother to the potter manor.

“Well, goodbye. Bill will expect the first rent in two weeks” Charlie said happily before following his brothers to the Potter manor.

With Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore figured out that the Weasleys will be home and will have the identity of the young king.  He knows that he cannot control the young king but he can control Ginny and maybe he can kill the Young king after he marries Ginny. Shaking his head, Albus walked to his fireplace and floo over to the Borrow with the last thoughts being ‘I will continue to plan later.’

Back at the Borrow

Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Ginny were running around like headless chickens when Albus stepped out of the fireplace.

Confused, Albus asked “What is going on?”

The five ex Weasleys stopped and looked at the old man.

“Albus! Thank god you are here” Molly said. “We have a HUGE problem”

“What do you mean a problem?” Albus asked.

“Ginny is not the King soulmate” Arthur told the old man.

“Wait……. WHAT?!” Albus yelled. “First, who is the king? Second who is the king’s soulmate?”

“The young king is Harry Potter” Arthur informed him.

Albus froze. How the hell did James find the brat! This is not good.

Molly continued. “The soulmate is Fred”

“This is not good. They could make a law where pranking will be a sport. This will not do. We need to kill off Harry, James, the mutts and the Twins” Dumbledore started. “We will place Andrew on the throne and together we can take over the wizarding world”

“How are we going to do that?” Percy asked. “He is going to be surrounded by guards”

“Ah, that where you are wrong my dear boy” Dumbles told the perfect Percy. “At Hogwarts, you are a normal student. You cannot have any adults with you at all” Dumbledore smiled at that. Oh, how wrong was he.

“So how are we going to kill him off?” Molly asked, looking happy that she will be well known and rich.

“Potions” The old man said. “The best one is very dark and will possibly send us to Azkaban”

“Okay. We need to kill him off slowly” Ginny said. “He needs to make a will and name Andrew his heir”

“Very clever, my dear” Albus said.

Ginny was happy with that. She will be queen Ginny Evans Potter.

With Severus Snape

Severus Snape knows that he needs to do a blood test and claim any titles before Dumbledore kills him or send him to prison for ‘treason’ that is why he is currently at Gringotts on this boring day.

Once he walked into the said bank, Severus saw that every teller is busy except for one. Quickly and professionally, he walked over and step in front of the other person.

“Hello, master goblin. I would like to do a blood test” Severus said.

The goblin sneered and replied. “Sorry sir that will not be the case as the inheritance team is currently unavailable as many witches and wizards are asking the same thing”

With Remus

After talking to James, Harry and Sirius, Remus decided that he needs to talk to Elvis to see if he is available for the first ever court meeting next week. Flooing from the Potter’s Manor to Diagon Alley, he was met with angry stares and hatred slurs as he walked toward Gringotts.

Once he entered the bank and notice how busy it was. Out of his corner of his eye, he notices Severus is at one of the tellers, he walked over to them and heard the last part.

“Excuse me, but he is with me and we wish to see Elvis” Remus said to the goblin, making Severus look at him.

“Of course, sire” The goblin said and headed to the head office.

Severus was about to open his mouth when Remus spoke.

“Not here” Remus hissed and Severus nodded.

They waited two minutes before the goblin came back.

“Elvis is ready to see you now” The goblin told them.

“Thank you” Remus said as Severus and himself walked to the office.

“May I asked why did you say that I was with you?” Severus asked the werewolf.

“I knew that you want a blood test and I thought that it might be easier for you to come with me and see the head of Gringotts” Remus told the potion master.

“Why?” Severus questioned.

“Because I know something that will help you” Remus told him.

With Lily and Andrew

Lily was fuming after another letter (covered in love potions) has returned unopened. She hated that James has divorce her.  She looked around at her small house. She is still angry that James hasn’t given them any money or a house to live in.

She was so into her anger that she hasn’t heard the floo go, it was when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Jumping, she turned around and saw it was Dumbledore.

“Hey, Albus” Lily said. “What can I do for you?”

“You have heard about the ministry and the new leader?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes” Lily answered, confused of why he is asking about it.

“Well, because I found out who is the new king is” Dumbledore said.

“Really?” Lily said. “But, what about Sirius and Remus filling in for him as he is young?”

“Well, you won’t believe that they are temporary rulers as they are close to the young king” Dumbledore said. “It’s Harry who is King”

 Lily stood in shock. Her ungrateful brat is KING!

“Wait… you mean my ungrateful brat who went to my MUGGLE sister?” She asked.

“Yes” Dumbledore said. “Anyways, I am not here to talk about Harry.  Yes I am. I have a proposal for you that will get rid of Harry and put Andrew on the throne”

Lily perked up at that. She doesn’t need James if she is the mother of a king. She gets money, a castle and loyal people.

“Okay. What is the proposal? Shall we inform Andrew about the plan?” Lily asked.

“Yes, let’s get Andrew informed” Dumbledore said.

“Okay. I call him down” Lily said as she walking toward the stairs. “ANDREW! ALBUS WANTS TO TALK TO US!”

“OKAY!” the ten-year-old told his mother, walking down the stairs and toward the living room. “Hello, Headmaster. You want to see me?” He asked politely to the old man.

“Yes, my boy. I have an idea for you get the throne” The old goat told the wannabe boy who lived.

“Really sir?” the boy in questioned asked.

“Yes. As you known that one of the Weasley children is the soulmate to the young king?” Albus said, getting a nod from the young boy. “Well, it’s turned out that Fred is the soulmate to the king. However, the Weasleys parents wants Ginny to be the king’s soulmate. However, the king is Harry Potter, your brother”

Andrew stood in shock that his good for nothing brother is king.

“What are we going to do?” Andrew said.

Dumbledore started to plan on how they will be killing young Harry and how he will receive the throne.

At the Potter Manor

Harry has no idea that Albus Dumbledore, Lily and Andrew Evans, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny are planning on killing him and taking the throne. He just happy that he is with Father and godfather and uncle and his future husband and family.


End file.
